The Akasha
Category:Olivia's characters Category:Characters Category:Non-player characters Category:Refrain characters Category:Gods Category:Oracles Powers The power to control, edit, watch, and see all of time. It’s her job to look for mistakes or aberrations in the timeline and fix or smooth them over. Many attribute her edits as the cause of deja vu and similar phenomena. Her job is a very busy one, so she is unlikely to ever be seen outside of the Akashic Record (the plane outside of time where the record of all history is kept). Obedience 1 Build something small and fragile—such as a house of cards, an ice sculpture, or a sand castle—while contemplating the fleeting nature of existence and the inevitability of entropy. Leave your creation to decay at its own pace. You gain a +2 sacred or profane bonus on initiative checks. The type of bonus depends on your alignment—if you’re neither good nor evil, you must choose either sacred or profane the first time you perform your obedience, and this choice can’t be changed. Boons # Twist Time (Sp): [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/e/entropic-shield/ entropic shield] 3/ day, [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/a/augury/ augury] 2/day, or [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/h/haste/ haste] 1/day # Borrowed Memories (Su): Once per day as a standard action, you can gain the effects of [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/l/legend-lore/ legend lore], save that the legends are recalled immediately and you gain the most complete level of knowledge (as if the person, place, or thing were at hand, regardless of its actual position). Your recollection of the legend takes the form of a memory borrowed from someone familiar with the subject matter. # Pause (Sp): You gain the ability to pause time for yourself or one creature you designate within 30 feet once per day. This functions as per [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/t/time-stop/ time stop] but with a duration of 1 round. Obedience 2 Carry an ordinary scarf or veil and walk through a settlement, making sure you are seen and exchange pleasantries with at least one person. After you reach the settlement’s edge, place the scarf or veil over your face so you aren’t easily recognizable, and again speak with anyone you encountered before. If your true identity is recognized, you must deny it, providing a false name if necessary. Even if anyone you met sees through your ruse, you gain a +2 sacred or profane bonus on Disguise checks. The type of bonus depends on your alignment—if you’re neither good nor evil, you must choose either sacred or profane the first time you perform your obedience, and this choice can’t be changed. Evangelist Boons # Masks and Veils (Sp): [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/b/blurred-movement/ blurred movement] 3/day, [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/i/invisibility/ invisibility] 2/day, or [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/m/major-image/ major image] 1/day # Illusion Expert (Su): Your enemies have a harder time fooling you with illusions. You gain a +4 sacred or profane bonus (of the same type as that provided by your obedience) on Will saves to disbelieve illusions. If you successfully disbelieve an illusion and communicate this fact to others, such viewers gain a +6 bonus (of the same type as above) on their saving throws to disbelieve the illusion. # Protection of the Veiled Goddess (Sp): You are skilled at misdirecting your opponents while preparing to do them harm. Once per day as a standard action, you can cast [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/m/mislead/ mislead]. The spell’s [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/i/invisibility#greater greater invisibility] effect lasts a number of rounds equal to your Hit Dice. Exalted Boons # Nothing is What It Seems (Sp): [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/c/color-spray/ color spray] 3/day, [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/m/misdirection/ misdirection] 2/day, or [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/h/hide-campsite/ hide campsite] 1/day # Shared Mask (Sp): As a standard action, you can alter your own appearance and that of up to four willing creatures within a 30-foot radius as per [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/d/disguise-self/ disguise self]. All the creatures disguised appear to be of a single race or creature type; creatures in the group that could not be disguised as that creature type (such as an animal companion in a group of humanoids) cannot be affected by this ability. This effect lasts 10 minutes per Hit Die you possess. # The Protecting Veil (Su): You can shield an area, and those within it, from both mundane and magical observation. As a full-round action, you can meditate to veil an area with an illusion extending in a 30-foot radius around you. During this round, you can’t take any other actions, including free or swift actions. The illusion appears as a general concept you envision and can’t be changed once in place. The illusion affects only visual observation and scrying; it doesn’t create or disguise smells, sounds, or tactile properties. You may maintain the illusion for up to 1 hour, but if you leave the square you were occupying when you initiated it, the illusion is dispelled. The DC to disbelieve the illusion is equal to 10 + your Hit Dice + your Charisma modifier. Sentinel Boons # Hard to Pin Down (Sp): [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/d/disguise-weapon/ disguise weapon] 3/day, [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/b/blur/ blur] 2/day, or [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/d/displacement/ displacement] 1/day # Killer Illusion (Sp): You can channel illusions through your weapon to terrify and even slay your enemies. Once per day, as a free action when you hit with a melee attack, you can cause images of a creature the target most fears to erupt from your weapon right before its eyes. Resolve this effect before rolling damage for the attack; this functions as [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/p/phantasmal-killer/ phantasmal killer], and the target can attempt a Will saving throw (DC = 14 + your Charisma modifier) to recognize the image as unreal. On a failed save, the phantasm touches the target, which must then succeed at a Fortitude saving throw (against the same DC) or die from fear. Even if the target succeeds at its Fortitude saving throw, it takes 3d6 points of damage as well as the damage from the successful melee attack. Unlike phantasmal killer, this effect cannot be turned upon you if the subject possesses telepathy or is wearing a helm of telepathy. # Illusive Revenge (Sp): You have learned how to use illusions to torment your enemies even long after battle is over. Once per day, you can cast [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/p/phantasmal-revenge/ phantasmal revenge] as a spell-like ability upon a recently slain creature, which rises as a ghastly image to seek out its killer. This illusive ghost is always veiled, even if it never was so in life. After the target attempts its Will saving throw (DC = 17 + your Charisma modifier), regardless of whether the attempt was successful, the ghost tears off its veil to reveal an image of the killer’s own face.